


How it was

by AxisMage



Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Vignette, quick fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: M'gann asks an easy question. Dick's answer is too complicated for anyone but himself.





	How it was

**Author's Note:**

> Much like several other tiny ficlets I've done on tumblr, I hadn't wanted to post this here because it's not even a thousand words long. Still, after thinking it through a bit more, I have nothing to lose by posting it here XD. 
> 
> So yeah, more shitty writing. Yay XD

“Can I ask you a question?”

“It depends. Is it about work?”

“You know I´d never risk any mission of yours outside of the Watchtower. Not that you´d answer if you didn’t want to, anyway.”

Dick gives a lopsided smile. He keeps his eyes trained across the little bench he and M´gann are sitting on, watches as Conner keeps playing with Wolf, lifting and pushing the huge white animal as if he were a small puppy instead. Conner´s laugh rings out and reaches their ears, loud and joyous and clear. “Okay. Shoot.”

M´gann stays quiet for a few seconds. She frowns. She seems to be stringing her sentences inside her head first. Dick guesses it´s going to be something serious.

“How was it? With you?” she finally asks.

Dick blinks. “How was… what?”

“Him.”

“… Conner?”

“Yeah.”

Dick tips his head back and raises an eyebrow. “I´m not sure I understand what you want to ask, or what you´re implying?”

M´gann sighs, hangs her head. She digs her teeth into her bottom lip. More seconds tick by. Dick waits.

“The sex,” she finally says, and a blush starts creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. “How was he. You. How was the sex between you?”

Dick´s eyes widen. He raises his head and blinks at her once more. He half expects her to snort and tell him she´s kidding. She stays quiet, but attentive. Dick doesn´t really know what to say.

“But haven´t you—?” he starts, then pauses. “I mean— If you´re getting married I´m guessing you two have—”

“We have!” M´gann cries out, her own eyes wide as saucers. “We… uh, we aren’t waiting for marriage or anything like that.”

“Then why are you asking me? I´m pretty sure you can answer that question much better than I can.”

She makes a face. “I don’t think so. You´re a man, and we didn’t have sex before we broke up that first time. You don’t have to answer if you don´t want to, Dick, I was just…”

“Curious?”

She nods, looks down at her hands.

Dick's eyes slide back to Conner, and he gives M´gann´s question some thought. How was the sex?

The first thing that comes to mind is that the sex was good. Everything with Conner was good. The dates, the sex, the intimate moments they shared. They didn’t even fight a lot when they were together, and even when they did… from other relationships he´d had, those fights had been for valid, important reasons.

If M´gann wants an honest and not so cheesy answer, though…

“It was amazing,” he says softly. “He was always amazing. Not a lot of skill at first. It frustrated him to no end, and I´m not going to lie to you. It was akward the first few times. The genomorphs may have taught him a lot about the universe, but they sure didn’t give him any knowledge on how to… act in bed. He was a quick learner, however.” Dick pauses, tugs at the neck of his jacket. He may or may not be starting to blush right now as well. “He´s always had the stamina. If anything, it´s increased over time, but I´m sure you´ve enjoyed that more than I could have. I´m still human, after all.”

M´gann swallows hard. She nods. “Did you… go on for… hours?”

Dick lets out a surprised burst of laughter. He tugs harder at his jacket. “God, we did. We certainly did. I thought I had endurance, but he proved me wrong. We´d start out in the couch or the kitchen and make it to the bed some hour and a half later and…” And he´d still be hard, and I´d be shaking and moaning his name, and he´d come inside me, and he´d keep moving, and coming. So much. So many times I couldn’t keep count. I´d feel utterly boneless, weak. I´d be floating in post orgasm bliss and he´d be holding my legs, moving me up and down his body with such ease even after so much time I´d be impressed. Other times it´d be after a mission. He indulged me and my exhibitionism streak. We had our rooftops. We had our hall down at the Cave. Sometimes he´d…  
    
“Please tell me you´re not reading my mind right now,” Dick says, interrupting his own flashbacks. He tries to bring his thoughts to a halt.

M´gann´s eyes are even wider than before. “I´m not, but you´re all red and you´re going to rip your jacket at this point,” she says.

Dick is the one who swallows hard this time. He forces his fingers to let go of his jacket. He forces himself to breathe. “Sorry. I got a bit carried away.”

She gives him a soft smile after a couple of minutes. “It´s amazing for me too,” she says so lowly Dick can barely hear her. “He´s just…” she juggles for the word.

“A power machine?” Dick tries.

“Almost.”

He chuckles. They fall silent again. Then M´gann clears her throat. “Are you really okay with us doing this? I know your breakup wasn’t exactly something you or he wanted. I know it was kind of hard and… and…”

“You make him happy, M´gann. That´s all I want for him. Do I wish I´d been able to do it? I did, but you´re the one he chose, you´re the one he proposed to. You´re the one that now gets all the amazing and hard and long sex sessions. That´s what he chose. He chose you. I have to be fully okay with that.”

“Are you?”

Dick looks back at Conner and Wolf. He tries to push back the memories of the bed they´d shared, the feeling of naked skin against naked skin. He pushes back the taste of Conner´s lips and the curve of his smile after sex.

“One day I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
